Fekete Angyalok
by SarahDrav3n
Summary: Mit teszel, ha nem mondhatod az életed a magadénak? Mit teszel ha a testvéred a szerelmed életét követeli? Mit teszel ha te vagy a világ ellensége? Kain és Abel Nightlord tragikus találkozása. " Mert néha elég ha csak egyszerűen létezünk..."
1. Chapter 1

Fekete Angyalok

A teremtő

_Milyen kicsi és jelentéktelennek tűnik a Föld innen fentről... _- gondolta Abel, miközben homlokát a hajó ablakához nyomta. _Ha nem tudnám, hogy élnek rajta terránok még talán szépnek is találnám. De így... csak egy félig elrohadt sárgolyó.. Chssss!!_

- Maa maa ... ne idegesítsd magad ilyen apróságokon ... testvérem. A simulékony, jéghideg hang kirántotta Abelt sötét gondolatai közül. Kain, mit keresel te itt? A laborban kéne lenned, azokkal az ... ahhh!

- Az emberekkel. Ezt akartad mondani, ugye ... testvérem? Nem értem mi bajod velük, hiszen olyan érdekes teremtmények … Én örülök, hogy egy ilyen világba születtem mint ez. A helyzettől függetlenül, amibe kerülnek, addig amíg az embereknek van szabad akaratuk, addig olyan jövőjük lehet, ami után áhítoznak. Mondd Abel, te milyen jövőt kívánsz magadnak?

Kain volt az egyetlen, akit Abel e hosszú idő alatt sem tudott kiismerni. Bár vállvetve harcoltak egymás mellett az emberek ellen, mégis képtelen volt, kideríteni bátyja valós szándékait.

Az embereket viszont olyan könnyű volt kiismerni. Általában a végletekig fokozott érzelmek jellemezték őket. Abel szerint, nem rendelkeztek saját akarattal, készségesen alávetették magukat egy felsőbb hatalom minden szeszélyének. És ő utálta ezt, ezt a színlelt erőt és hatalmat. Olyan volt ez számára, mint a csatornabűz.

Mégis ... ha Kain beszélt róluk, azon a bársonyos, örökké mosolygós mégis jéghideg hangján, sosem tudta eldönteni, hogy éppen keblére ölelné vagy inkább egy szempillantás alatt kiirtaná az emberiséget._ Nem, nem lehet ... _- hessegette el a gondolatot Abel. _Hisz mi teljesen különbözünk. Én .... én tiszta szívemből gyűlölöm őket, ő pedig … ő pedig ... _

- Te is így gondolod testvérem?

- Te ... tessék? - Abel zavartan nézett bátyjára.

- Ho! Már megint nem figyelsz rám. Ahányszor csak találkozunk mindig ezt csinálod.

- De hát mit?

- Azok a csinos arcvonásaid megkeményednek és összeráncolod a szemöldököd. Bár bevallom nagyon tetszik mikor mérges vagy … Kain hirtelen mozdulattal megragadta Abel vállait és közel húzta magához a fiút, nagyon közel ... majd mosolyogva a fülébe suttogott: _Sőt imponál, hogy én vagyok az oka a dühödnek_ ... _testvérkém._ Abel kék szemei elkerekedtek, a sötét karikák melyek már jó ideje gyűltek a szemei alatt még mélyebbekké váltak. Képtelen volt bármit mondani. Tarkóján felállt a szőr bátyja hűvös leheletétől és furcsa szavaitól. De mielőtt magához térhetett volna, Kain elengedte és a tőle megszokott sikló léptekkel távozott a szobából. Az ajtó halkan összecsukódott mögötte.

_Nem, nem lehet ..._ zárta ki a gondolatot Abel.

2155- Százhúsz év múlva

Csont tört és vér fröccsent. És mindezt a labor viszonylagos üressége még jobban felerősítette. Steril, vakítóan fehér falak, néhány szék és két asztal.

Nem jelentett neki semmit. Csak dühös volt és kész. Ezt jelenti a - rossz időben lenni rossz helyen -. A férfi a fal mellett, összeroskadva feküdt. Valószínűleg eltört az orra, mert a vérzés sehogy sem akart elállni. Abel közvetlenül ott állt előtte. Ezüst haja az arcába hullott. Fogait összeszorítva préselte ki a szavakat. - Miért ... nem tudtad ... befogni a szád?! Miért? Ökölbe szorított kezéről vér csöpögött a steril, vakítóan fehér padlóra.

* * *

Lilith és Seth szomorúan bámultak be az elkülönítő szobába. Ez sem különbözött semelyik másik szobától a hajón. Idegesítően fehér volt és tiszta, semmi illat, semmi, ami valami újat mutathatott volna az eltompult, fásult érzékszerveknek.

Abel a szoba hátsó falának vetett háttal ült. Öklét vizsgálgatta, mely még mindig vöröslött az ütéstől. Attól a hatástól mikor csont csontot ér. Még mindig látta rajta a férfi vörös vérét. Az agyában égő kép emlékére szája keserű félmosolyra húzódott. _Végre valami új ..._ - gondolta megkeseredetten.

- Abel? Abel?!! ... Kérlek nézz rám!! Rettegő női hang robbant ki a hangszórókból. Lilith saját hangjától megrettenve elengedte a mikrofon gombját és piros arccal Abelre pillantott félve attól, amit látni fog azokban az áthatóan kék szemekben. A fiú hosszú, ezüst szempillái mögül a lányra nézett. Arra a lányra, akit az életénél is jobban szeretett, de most ... most forrt benne a düh ...

- Abel … - kezdte halkan Lilith, vékony ujját a készülék gombján tartva - miért? Miért tetted megint? Először az a lázadás, az az értelmetlen vérontás. Hisz alig tudtunk megmenteni?! Abel te az Egyesült Nemzetek Légi- és Űrhaderejének századosa vagy... miért hagyod, hogy …

Abel ismét felemelte a fejét, szemei feneketlen óceánként sötétlettek. Lilithet meglepte, amit látott bennük. Mert a harag és a düh mögött ott rejtőzött, mélyen a félelem. A lány ajkai szelíd mosolyra húzódtak.

- Mitől félsz ... kedvesem? - pillantása nem eresztette Abelt. De a fiú végül nem bírta tovább és durcásan, összecsücsörített szájjal elfordította a fejét.

- Én nem félek semmitől ... semmitől. Lilith újra próbálkozott ...de a rossz utat választotta. - Abel, hisz mindannyian emberek vagyunk. Isten teremtményei. Miért nem próbálsz meg …

- SOHA!!! - Abel talpra ugrott és úgy ordította Lilith arcába. - SOHA!!!! Nem vagyok ember, soha ... ne ... hasonlíts hozzájuk! Mi kísérletek vagyunk, ők készítettek minket, az első pillanattól fegyvernek szántak minket ... ehhez semmi köze Istennek! Azért lettünk, hogy öljünk! Hát miért ne tennénk!! ... Az emberek férgek, kísérletező, kegyetlen kis férgek!! Eltaposom őket mert megtehetem! Port a pornak, hamut a hamunak … Áldás lenne az egész bolygónak, ha ezek az irritáló teremtmények egyszerűen csak eltűnnének! Lilith, hisz ... a ... saját fajtám ... VÉRÉN ... ÉLEK!!!!! Mi vagyok ha nem egy démon! Én vagyok az ember belső sötétsége, bűne, megszállottsága! ÉN VAGYOK A VILÁG ELLENSÉGE …

Az utolsó szavakat már alig hallhatóan mondta, majd újra leült, átölelve a térdeit. Vállait megrázta a zokogás. Vékony testének minden porcikája remegett. Lilith mozdulatlanná vált. Ujjait képtelen volt levenni a gombról, így azt is hallotta mikor Abel zokogása nevetésbe váltott. Érzelemmentes hideg nevetésbe, és azt is mikor egy olyan hang szólalt meg, ami már nem azé a fiúé volt, akit ő úgy szeretett hanem egy olyan férfié, akinek már minden mindegy, akit sosem fog megismerni sem ő, sem senki más igazán.

- Ölj meg ... - suttogta az idegen. Ölj meg ... vagy félek én öllek meg téged! Lilith megrémült, nem értett semmit. Csak mikor lenézett Sethre. Egy pillantás elég volt, hogy tudja, valami nincs rendben. Seth szemei kerekre nyíltak, de nem Abelt nézték.

- K ... Kain-sama? Kain hang nélkül siklott be a szobába, arcán azzal a hideg, természetellenes mosollyal. Abel felállt a fal mellől és lassú léptekkel elindult keresztül az elkülönítő szobán. Kain Lilith háta mögé lépett, majd jobb karjával átölelte a lányt, bal vállának selymes bőrébe mélyesztve körmeit. Lilith felszisszent, de nem eresztette el Seth kezét. Abel egyre közelebb ért az ablakhoz. Dühe, gyűlölete és félelme ismét fellángolt.

- Ölj meg most, vagy én öllek meg ... Kain!!! - ordította. Kain oldalt fordította a fejét, elmosolyodott, füléhez tartotta mutatóujját, majd vígan megrázta a fejét. Lilith ujja már nem volt a hangszóró gombján. Lilith mosolygott. Még akkor is mosolygott, mikor Abel arca torz, rettegő grimaszba ugrott attól, amit az ablaküveg másik oldalán látott. A lány ajkai lassan mozogtak, valamit mondott.

* * *

**/****Orchideák, nárciszok, frézia tulipán és ... pitypang.**

**- De pitypang? - Abel értetlenül szemlélte a csúnyácska jelentéktelen virágot. - Miért pont ...?**

**- Mert mulatságos.**

**- De nincs se illata, se szép színe ... nincs semmi haszna. - dörmögte a fiú, miközben mutatóujjával a virág sárga borzas fejét bökdöste.**

**- De mulatságos, nem de? - mondta Lilith és megpöckölte az ábrándozó Abel orrát, majd futásnak eredt a gyönyörű mesterséges kertben, mely a felhők fölött lebegett.**

**Hosszú haja élettel teli vörös tűzként lobogott utána, elsápasztva a legszebb virágokat is.**

**-És különben is, nem kell, hogy mindennek haszna legyen, néha elég ha egyszerűen létezik. Mint te meg én ... elég ha most, itt ebben a pillanatba létezünk ... egymásnak.**

**A fűben feküdtek egymás mellett. Ujjaik összefonódtak. Tekintetük egybeolvadt. A gyöngy elmerült a mérhetetlen óceánban...**

**Abel az izzó hajtengerbe rejtette arcát.**

**- Elég ... elég ha létezünk ... suttogta édesen és egyetértően a lány fülébe.****/**

**

* * *

  
**

- ELÉÉÉÉG!!! - ordította Abel, öklével az ablakot csapkodva. Eléég!! ... elég?! ... elég ... - lehelte végül, ahogy látta, hogy Lilith szemében lassan kezd kihunyni a fény. A vér vörössége elemésztette fehér ruhájának lágy szövetét, megpecsételve édes bőrét és kiszívva rózsás ajkaiból a színt. - Elég ...kérlek ... elég … - formálta még mindig erőtlenül a szavakat, homlokát a hideg ablaküvegnek nyomva. Elég ... hisz mi annyira...

- Egyek vagyunk. - kattant a hangszóró. Egy érem két oldala, Abel. Ugyan azt akarjuk, ugyan azt gyűlöljük és ugyan azt szerettük. Lilith lábai elemelkedtek a talajtól, mintha lebegett volna. Kain a hajánál fogva felemelte a lányt, majd a nyakához illesztette ajkait. Mit is mondtál ... testvérem? "A saját fajtám vérén élek. Mi vagyok ha nem egy démon?" Majd én megválaszolom neked. Egy ISTEN ... isten vagyok, aki elvesztette a lelke egyik felét ... de hidd el visszaszerezlek ... ahogy őt is visszaszereztem. Ezzel belemélyesztette metszőfogait az édes húsba. Lilith szemei még utoljára tágra nyíltak és tekintete találkozott Abelével. A gyöngy végképp elmerült a mérhetetlen óceánban... A lány teste a földre hullott. Kain még azt a fáradtságot sem vette, hogy letörölje vérét a szája széléről. Élvezte a helyzetet és még többet akart. Abel szemébe nézett. - Mondtam, hogy imponál ha miattam vagy dühös ... testvérkém ... és ho?! már megint az az arckifejezés ... de kedves. Abel remegett a dühtől... Kain ekkor félrefordította a fejét és derűsen rámosolygott a sarokban kuporgó Sethre.

- Gyere, add a véred ... ne félj, Abel is csatlakozik majd, ha eljön az ideje. Legyőzhetetlenek leszünk ... mint az idők kezdetén …

Az üveg végül engedett Abel véres öklének. Kain visszalépet Seth-től és ránézett szenvedő testvérére.

- Sajnálom ... még nem vagy kész ... de megígérem, hogy eljövök érted és akkor újra együtt leszünk, mint egy nagy...szerető család ... Kain behunyta a szemét, félrefordította a fejét és kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Igaz kicsi lány?

Seth nem mozdult. A férfi átlépett Lilith testén és hangtalanul kisiklott a teremből. Az összezáruló ajtó résén keresztül Abel még látni vélte, ahogy visszainteget.

2161 Hat év múlva terran időszámítás szerint

- Kapitány úr! Jelentem a hajó már nem bírja sokáig. Készleteink fogytán vannak, és a 234 fős legénységből is csak huszonhárman maradtak életben a támadás óta. Kommunikációs rendszereink helyreállításán dolgozik mindenki, de nem túl sok eséllyel. És … Uram … ano … beszélhetek őszintén? ...Félünk. Azok az izék még mindig a fedélzeten vannak … azóta is itt …

- Százados?

- Igen Uram?

- Mit csinálnak? Ano … a … a lány látja el a betegeket. A férfi … azt csak párszor láttuk azóta. Úgy húsz év körülinek tűnik. De ezt sem értjük Kapitány úr. Hogy lehet, hogy hirtelen ekkorát nőtt?

- Ha értenénk, nem félnénk tőlük, nem de?

- Kapitány úr! Üzenet a hídról.

- Köszönöm zászlós. … Hmmm … Százados? Jelentse be: hazatérünk.


	2. Chapter 2

Fekete Angyalok

II. rész

A teremtett

_Midareyuku subete no mono_

Everything is becoming chaotic

_owari wa kono yoni wa nai_

there is no end to this world

_nemuritamae itoshii hito_

go to sleep, the one I love

_sono inochi tsuzuite iku_

that life will go one

_anata wa umare soshite ikita_

You were born and you lived your life

_kibou no uta tsutaeru tamae_

pass on the song of hope

_towa ni ..._

Eternally …

_Sasage tamae kono nomida wa_

I'll gave you this tears

_arata naru ai no kotoba..._

the word of a new hope

arigatou yume wo shifuku no hibi...

Thank you, days of bliss within my dreams.

_kono basho de deaeta koto_

I thank for the chance to meet you

_towa ni …_

Eternally …

Nárciszok, tulipánok, orchideák, frézia és egy szál pitypang, pont a lábánál. A szél kellemesen fújdogált. Szél … Nem a felhők felett voltak. A Földön voltak. Igazi fű, igazi fák, igazi virágok. Igazából itt ültek, kettesben. Lilith Abel ölébe hajtotta a fejét, úgy figyelte a fölöttük elvonuló felhőket és a világ arcán szeplőkként repkedő virágszirmokat. Mosolygott. Ujjaik összefonódtak, mintha soha nem engednék már el egymást. A levegő édes volt és nehéz. Abel jobb kezével megtámasztotta magát a háta mögött és hátradöntötte a fejét, hagyta hadd kapjon a szél a hajába. Becsukta a szemét … Béke volt … Béke volt körülöttük mindenhol …

- Abel … Abel … - A fiú Lilith suttogására lett figyelmes. Lenézett a lány gyönyörű arcára. - Azok, akik ellen harcolsz nem különböznek tőled. Ők is emberek! Kérlek ígérd meg nekem … ígérd meg, hogy nem hal meg miattad többé senki. Ígérd meg Abel … nem kell, hogy a világ ellensége légy … légy a megmentője … ígérd meg nekem … Az utolsó szavakat Abel már alig hallotta. Az ég hirtelen beborult. A szél felerősödött, végigsüvítve a tájon, kitépve a szelíd virágokat, jajveszékelésbe taszítva a fákat. Az égbolt sötétségét villámok szabdalták. A virágszirmok mint megvadult örvény keveregtek a légben. Abel Lilithre borult, hogy megvédje az elemek e vad tombolásától.

- Abel … Abel … A fiú felemelkedett és ránézett Lilith fenséges arcára. A látványtól elállt a szívverése is. A lány fehér bőrén vérfoltok éktelenkedtek. Abel lenézett a kezeire, melyekkel az előbb átölelte és védelmezte kedvesét ... Kezei véresek voltak, egy merő vér … Lilith vörös vére borította őket.

- Nem … Neeem … nase???

- Ígérd … meg … Abel … Lilith szépséges lelke és teste ezen utolsó szóval az ajkán, Abel karjai közt semmivé foszlott, s ő ott maradt egyedül. Egyedül a tomboló viharban. Egyedül azzal a rengeteg vérrel …

- Abel … Abeeel!!! - Seth, amennyire csak képes volt, oly erősen rázta bátyja vállait. Mióta kiszabadult a szobából és karjaiba vette a lányt, Abel nem mozdult. Kék szemei tágra nyíltak, mellkasa csak alig láthatóan emelkedett és süllyedt. … A két testvér az elkülönítőszoba betört ablaka alatt ült.

…

- Abeeeel – nii!!!!

...

- MEGÍGÉREM!!! … meg ...ígérem … Abel felpillantott és Seth nézett vissza rá, szomorú, nagy zöld szemeivel.

- Beszéltetek … ugye? Ugye niisama?

- Ühüm … - válaszolta Abel, majd lehajtotta a fejét, hogy húga ne láthassa könnyeit. Még egyszer utoljára szorosan átölelte Lilith még meleg testét, nem törődve üvegszabdalta kezeivel. A szíve és a lelke úgy is jobban fájt, mint bármilyen sérülés fájhat az embernek. Mert ő ember volt. Ember volt, mert Lilith és végül ő maga is ezt akarta.

- Nem vagy egyedül … soha nem leszel. Niisama.

2161 Hat év múlva terran időszámítás szerint

- Kérem vigyázzon magára, és ne erőltesse meg a lábát.

- Köszönöm.

- Nincs mit, örülök, hogy segíthettem.

Bárcsak neki is ugyan ezt mondhatnám. - gondolta magában Seth. Idővel gyönyörű fiatal lánnyá érett, aki immáron szívén viselte épp úgy az emberek, mint a saját fajtájának sorsát is. Már hat év telt el azóta a szörnyű este óta, és a hajó még mindig az űrben keringett, és ő … ő tenni akart valami hasznosat. Hát ápolta azokat, akik rászorultak. Természetesen érezte a félelem és a jogos ellenszenv kipárolgását, de nem lehetett mit tenni, érthető reakció volt, még ennyi év távlatával is. Csak egy dolgot sajnált rettentően, hogy annak a személynek, akinek legjobban akart segíteni képtelen volt. Most mégis a kápolna felé vette az irányt.

Nem volt nagy helyiség, és semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy kapcsolatba lenne bármilyen istenséggel, hacsak a feszületet nem vesszük figyelembe, ami egy kis asztalkán árválkodott a sarokban. Ennek oka, hogy még az Armageddon, és az egyházak hatalom átvétele után is megmaradt a csatahajók kötelezően funkcionalista berendezése. Mindig törekedjünk a legszükségesebbre, csak semmi felesleges felhajtás.

Seth az ajtóban állt. Nem akart, vagy nem mert beljebb lépni, ezt saját maga sem tudta eldönteni. Amíg ide nem ért, határozott és sziklaszilárd elképzelése volt arról, mit fog csinálni. Végre fogja a bátyját és kirángatja abból a börtönből, amit saját maga köré épített. De amint ideért, és megpillantotta testvérét, minden határozottsága egy szempillantás alatt szertefoszlott. Abel mindig is vékony testalkatú volt, de most szinte már átlátszónak tűnt. Arca beesett, szemei alatt karikák sötétlettek. Nem mozdult. Most is, mint mindenkor Lilith koporsója mellett virrasztott. A Földön éppen felkelő Nap fénye bevilágított a helyiség kis ablakán, sugarával kettévágva a szobát. Seth sokszor járt már itt, de mindig csak az ajtóig jutott. Nem tudta elképzelni mi tartotta vissza.

- Nincs többé … nincs többé …

- Tudom … bátyám. - suttogta a lány. De te … te vagy. Ezt ne felejtsd. Te élsz, azért mert ő ezt akarta.

Mikor Seth kimondta az utolsó szavakat rádöbbent valamire, és ez jobban fájt neki, mint bármi más. Remélte, hogy Abel nem figyel fel a szófordulatra. Nem jött össze.

- Hai … mert ő akarta. De Seth … mi van akkor, ha én … én nem …

- Ilyet nem mondhatsz, nem mondhatsz … megértetted?! - Seth még soha nem ordított a bátyjával. Abel szemei elkerekedtek. Egy hang se jött ki a torkán. Aztán lassan felegyenesedett, ki tudja mennyi idő után először. A bizonytalan mozdulat közben hosszú kecses ujjaival végigsimította a fehér koporsót, majd lelépett az emelvényről.

- Igazad van … igazad van ...

Seth meleg karokat érzett maga körül, egy idegen és mégis oly ismerős szív dobogását hallotta a fülében. Erre a reakcióra végképp nem számított. Abel már hat éve folyamatosan Lilith koporsója mellett virrasztott, szinte alig evett vagy mozdult ki ebből a szobából. Nem beszélt senkihez, nem viselt el itt bent senkit. Erre most tessék. Első meglepetéséből feleszmélve végre viszonozta az ölelést.

- Húgocskám, nincs kedved enni valamit? Éhen halok.

Az ebédlőben

- Baka … baka, baka!! Miért nem ettél eddig. Tudod, hogy most ijesztőbben nézel ki, mint eddig bármikor?

-Dneb mon … dod? (nyamm, nyamm)

- És egyébként is, miért csak édesség van előtted?

- Mert szeretem az ízüket, és mert ezek az ehető fajtából valók, ami nem mondható el a többi kajáról ezen a hajón. De te beszélsz? Hisz már a tizenharmadik kanál cukrot lapátolod a teádba. Egyébként finom?

- Naaa … ne olyan hangosan, mindenki minket néz, és ne tereld a szót … Héééé, az az én teás- cukrom!!!

„_**Figyelem! Figyelem! A Mars I. legénységének! A kommunikációs eszközeink helyrejöttek. Ennek köszönhetően tudtuk venni a Föld üzeneteit. A Vatikán parancsára visszatérünk a Földre. Készüljenek a leszállásra. Hazatérés várhatóan három nap múlva."**_

- Hallottad ezt Abel, végre láthatjuk a Földet?

- Igen. Végre …_ De, hogy fogadnak majd minket? Hogy élünk majd mi ott? Annyi a kérdés, és csak három napom van rájönni a válaszokra …_

Három nap múlva. Két órával a landolás előtt

- Látom, most már valamivel jobban érzi magát. _(Hat év? Talán még neki is hosszú idő...)_

- Igen Kapitány, valamivel jobban …

- És? Sikerült megtalálni a válaszokat?

- Tessék?

- Az elmúlt két napban, többet használta, a történelmi, és technikai adatbázist, mint eddig bárki bármikor. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem csak véletlen szerű keresgélésről volt szó.

- Nem, nem sikerült, de nagyon sokat tanultam.

- Tudtommal, a génjeikben van az Armageddon előtti idők minden tudása, a technológiai információkat is beleértve. Mit akar még ezen felül is tudni?

- … … azt, hogy hogyan kell élni.

- ( … … )

- A Vatikán valakitől hallott a hajón történtekről. A testvérét, már keresik, de még nem bukkantak a nyomára.

- ... a testvérem (_és ha sosem volt az igazán...)_

- Ami a Vatikánt illeti, még nem adtak pontos utasításokat, arra vonatkozóan, hogy mi a szándékuk magukkal, de felvetődött egy név, melyet még a teljesen elvakult egyház ellenes ligák is félnek. Anélkül, hogy én tudnék róla, maga és a húga egy órán belül elhagyja ezt a hajót egy űrsiklóval. Nem néznek vissza, és olyan messze kerülik a Vatikánt amennyire csak tudják. Megértette?

- De … de az emberei miattam … haltak meg. Mert én itt …

- Hadd mondjak én magának valamit fiam. Lehet, hogy a vámpírok és az emberek legtöbbje erkölcstelen, felelőtlen, szégyentelen, veszett és bűnös, de higgye el, mindegyikük képes megváltozni, ha akar … és maga akart … látom a szemében. Már nem ugyan az a személy mint régen volt. Én nem hibáztatom, higgye el … megértem. És én fiam, _maga mellett állok, _mert maga képes arra, amire a többségünk nem, képes jobbá tenni a világot. És ha nekem nem hisz, jön majd valaki, akinek teljes szívéből és lelkéből fog. Magának immáron semmi köze a bátyjához. Semmi, megértette? Keresse meg a válaszait és élje az életét, a lehető legteljesebb életet, amit csak lehet.

- De …

- Nincs de. Menjen!

* * *

- Huff … Abel hol vagyunk? Eeeee?? Nem a hajón az biztos! Elaludtam? Abel?

- Nyugodj meg. Itt vagyok. Csatold be magad, nem sokára landolunk.

- Tessék?! oO Azt hittem még van időnk?

- Nekünk nincs.

_**Belépés a föld légkörébe 10 másodperc múlva …9 …8 …7 …6 …5 …4 …3 …2 …1 … Pajzsok rendben … 8000 mérföld … 5000 mérföld … 1000 mérföld … landolási helyszín nem elégséges … Változtatást kérek … paraméterek elfogadva … megkezdem a landolást …**_

- Maradj itt. Én körülnézek.

- Rendben.

Kékesszürke égbolt. Épphogy ébredező napfény. Könnyű szellő. Egy kápolna? Az erdő közepén? Abel óvatosan megközelítette a kicsiny épületet. Volt benne valami vonzó és egyszerre taszító is. Falai vörös téglából épültek. Teteje domború volt és egy nagy fa kapu szolgált bejáratául. Abel kinyitotta az ajtó bal szárnyát. Bentről hűvös levegő áradt az arcába, magával hordva, friss és édes virágok illatát. Belépett a félhomályba. A kápolna belsejében teljes csend honolt, mindkét oldalt faragott fa padok húzódtak. A kápolna apró ablakain csak pár gyenge fénysugár tudta átpréselni magát, de így is sikerült nekik halovány fénykörbe vonni a falon függő keresztet, a magas látogató arcát és ezüstfehér haját. Abel körbenézett és végül letérdelt, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye az apró, de igen gondosan összeválogatott réti csokrot. A virágokat egy réz vázácskába helyezték. Ahogy Abel felemelte a vázát, keze valami meleg és ragadós anyagot tapintott. Ismét lenézett a földre, és látta, ahogy térdei előtt egy kicsiny vértócsába cseppek hullanak a váza aljáról. Az idő megállt egy pillanatra, a vércsepp a levegőben lebegett, majd minden irtózatos sebességgel rohanni kezdett. Abel kirontott a kápolna ajtaján. A kapu bal szárnya egy hat méterrel odébb lévő fenyő tövében ért földet.

…

Csillogó agyarai éppen a dajka nyakát tépték. Agyát elárasztotta a mámor, gondolatai kéjes ködfelhőbe burkolóztak. Elfelejtett minden célt, minden rábízott feladatot, csak egy dolog lebegett a szeme előtt. Még többet … még többet. Második prédája, igazi célpontja, a kápolna sarkában kuporgott. Ráemelte vörösen izzó szemeit, és amint megérezte azt az édes félelmet, melyet árasztott magából, reccsenve elhajította a dajka élettelen testét. A kislány remegve felállt, amint felfogta, hogy most ő következik. Zakeri kihasználta a lehetőséget, és olyan lassan közelítette meg áldozatát, amennyire vérszomja csak engedte. Félelmének minden cseppjét magának akarta, jobban vágyott rá, mint eddig bármikor. _ - talán mert nemes, mert gyermek? _- gondolta magában. De megválaszolni már nem maradt ideje. A kápolna viszonylagos csendjét, mennydörgés szerű rotorbúgás törte meg. Zakeri körbepillantott, hátha megtudja állapítani honnan is jön a hang. Ezt a lehetőséget kihasználva a kislány kisegér módjára kislisszolt az ajtón, majd ahogy csak a lába bírta futásnak eredt. Nagy ívet írt le, megpróbálva betájolni a jármű helyzetét, ha érte jöttek, akkor talán megmenekülhet. Pár perc múlva azonban a géphang elhalt.

-_ Rendben._

A kislány szíve hatalmasat dobbant. - _Mégis csak van itt valaki, és rosszabb nem lehet, mint aki üldöz._ - gondolta magában. Elindult tehát a hang irányába, és nem sokára a fák között meg is pillantotta a tulajdonosát. Egy idősebb lány volt, rövid fekete hajjal, igéző zöld szemekkel, fehér ruhában, melyet vékony zöld szegély díszített.

- Üdv! Ide jössz még ma, vagy egész nap onnan fogsz bámulni?

A kislány összerezzent a hirtelen felszólításra, de kíváncsisága idővel nagyobb lett, mint a félelme. Közelebb ment a lányhoz, akinek szépsége szinte megbabonázta.

- Ki vagy te? Értem jöttél?

- Baka! Hogy jöttem volna érted, hiszen még csak nem is ismerlek. Még a nevedet sem tudom. Mi a neved?!

- Chaterina Sforza. És a tiéd?

- Augusta Vradika. De szólíts csak Seth- nek.

A gyűlölet és vérszomj izzó lángjai. Csontig hatoló félelem és az élni akarás apró szikrái. Seth. Aggodalom. Nem veszíthet el még valakit. Nem halhat meg miatta senki.

- Seth??!! Seth!!! Hol vagy?

- Abeel!! Vigyázz!!

Abel a kétségbeeséstől kimerülve, túl későn fordult meg. Zakeri kihasználta ellenfele pillanatnyi gyengeségét, és azt, hogy a nap még nem jött fel a horizonton. Irtózatos gyorsasággal keresztül küldte Abel mellkasán vékony pengéjű kardját. A magas férfi megtántorodott, hátrazuhant, ezüst haja előrelendült, majd mint a Hold által beragyogott víztükör szétterült a földön. Vére vörösre színezte fehér ruháját. Zakeri borzasztóan örült gyorsan és könnyen jött sikerének. Elfeledkezve földön fekvő áldozatáról a kislányok felé vette az irányt. Agya azóta már kitisztult, és ismét elsődleges célpontjára összpontosított.

- Sforza kisasszony, ígérem gyors leszek … - vigyorgott.

Chaterina ijedtében felsikoltott. (_Elfutni már nem tud, az egyetlen ember aki megtudta volna védeni halott. Nem bízhatja az életét egy ismeretlen lányra, hisz hogy várhatná el, hogy valaki olyan küzdjön érte, aki csak a nevét tudja.)_

- Ne mondj le olyan gyorsan a bátyámról Chaterina Sforza kisasszony. És te, te marha, tudod egyáltalán kinek fordítottál hátat? Ő Abel Nightlord az Egyesült Nemzetek Légi- és Űrhaderejének századosa. Azt hiszed azzal a fogpiszkálóval kárt tudsz tenni benne? Na ne röhögtess!

Zakeri von Schmied azt hitte rosszul hall. Nevetni akart, gratulálni a kis fruska félelmetesen nevetséges szövegéhez, de nem maradt rá ideje. Hirtelen égető érzés járta át az egész testét. Arcáról lefagyott az önelégült mosoly. Lenézett a mellkasára.

- Ez … ez … nem lehet … én nem … Egy kar állt ki a testéből. Vére a kar pórusain keresztül felszívódott gyilkosa szervezetébe.

- Gondolkodtál már ezen? Az emberek marhát esznek, a vámpírok az emberek vérét isszák, akkor kell lennie valakinek, aki a vámpírok vérét veszi. Nem igaz? Én Krusnik vagyok. A vámpírok vámpírja, ha úgy jobban tetszik. - súgta Zakeri fülébe Abel, miközben vérének utolsó cseppjét is magáévá tette.

Idővel felkelt a nap. Von Schmied teste már rég porrá hullott. Chaterina és Seth a hajó falánál pihentek. Abel valamivel messzebb egy fa törzsének dőlve aludt.

- Én úgy döntöttem elmegyek innen. - mondta szinte magának Seth. Azt hiszem szükségük van rám valahol, hisz oly elveszettek. Chaterina … hidd el, és jegyezd is meg! Nem mindegyikük ellenség, nem mindegyikük gyűlöletes. A gyermekeimmé fogadom őket és ha hajlandó leszel velem együtt működni, akkor egyszer elhozhatjuk majd a békét e világra.

- De én … én …

- Nincs de, Chaterina Sforza! A sorsod írva van. A kötelességed ide köt majd, a bátyámmal az oldaladon. Viseld gondját … hisz egy balekkal van dolgod.

Seth halkan bátyjához lépett. Megvizsgálta a sebét, ami szinte már be is forrt. _- nem megmondtam, hogy figyelj jobban, baka!_ - suttogta. V_igyázz magadra te szerencsétlen, és gyere majd el néha meglátogatni. Az őrületbe kergetsz olykor, de azért hiányozni fogsz._ Könnyű csókot lehelt bátyja homlokára, majd a hajó felé indult. A rakodó térből kitolták Lilith koporsóját, melyet Abel sosem hagyott volna a Mars I.-en.

- Vigyázz mindkettőjükre, értjük egymást? Lilith még a halálból is képes közbeszólni, ezt jól jegyezd meg, és emlékezz mindenre amit mondtam!

Az űrsikló lassan elemelkedett a földtől, otthagyva egy erős nőt egy kislány testébe zárva, akire rábíztak egy édességzabáló holdkórost, és az emberek és Methuselahok közti béke megteremtésének ígéretét. Chaterina nagy nehezen a koporsóhoz rángatta Abel Nightroad-ot, ahogy ő nevezte magát. Leült mellé és onnan nézte, ahogy Seth űrsiklója apró ponttá zsugorodik a kék égen.

- Sok dolgunk lesz azt hiszem … te mit gondolsz, én Fekete Angyalom?


End file.
